Bad Guy
by TheMightyInuzuka
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Bad Karma", on my old account HikaruTheHunter. 7 years has passed, and a lot can change from a high school romance. Can love fight through changing times, or will it disappear like the years that go by? Rated M for strong sexual content, use of drugs and alcohol, obsessive use of language, and scenes of traumatic injuries.
1. Prologue

**bad guy. **prologue **7 years**

7 years can go by really quickly. Things change, people change, the world changes. But what stays the same is that we are just human beings. We only have a limited time on this planet, and it's only right that we have to change with the times. It's only fate..._right_?

"_Tell me about the break up...you said it wasn't mutual?"_

I was always known to be over emotional. That's a fact. I never thought it was a bad thing though. _He_ never thought it was a bad thing. My heart breaks still to this day thinking about the words that were said; the events that occurred two years ago. Everything was fine. Was it?

"Was it fine?"

"I'm sorry?" The shrink chimed in. I must've spoken out loud. I didn't realize at first, but it was almost complete irony.

"It wasn't fine," I chided, my throat dry. "It wasn't fine when it happened. None of it was. I mean. A break up is always nasty. It's never mutual."

The doctor leaned his head to the side a bit, in effort to agree, but his tone said otherwise, "That's not necessarily true. Do you believe that everyone separates on their terms? That it's a decision that's beneficial to both parties? I see a lot of couples come in here...well, singles...and they tend to say the same thing: It was him, it was her...We never really know the true answer to that question when we ask "are we okay?", do we?"

The way he spoke was cryptic. Didn't make sense to my brain, but I just spoke up as if I were agreeing with him. "No. We don't."

A timer went off on the doctor's phone, and he glanced over, hitting the "STOP" button on the screen. "Well, it looks like that's all we have for time today," he stood up with a huff and held out his hand to shake mine, "I'll see you, same time, next week?"

I just looked at his hand, and stood. I took it begrudgingly and smiled, "Yeah. Next week." I gathered my coat and left his office without another word. These sessions seemed like utter bullshit in my honest opinion. They were always condescending and demeaning. Almost as if the money going into their pockets were just the tears of the sob stories patients had to tell. Nothing seemed authentic. Tell me about the break up, tell me about your childhood, are you _happy_? **No.** I'm not _happy_. I'm existing. That's the sum of my life right now. I exist. As time flies by, so does my mortal being. Just a shell of a former person who knew how to love and feel.

Now, I exist.

_Rrinnnggg, riiinngggg_

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. I sighed and answered it, annoyance in tow. "Yeah."

"_That's a way to say hello. How was your session?"_

"Boring. Same old same old. How was your childhood? DId you really love him? Tell me about your pain...you know, I should get a dollar back for every generic question a therapist asks. I'd be fucking rich."

"_These are meant to help, you know?"_

"And why do you think that? No one has ever proved that therapy works!"

"_A lot of people have. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's why therapy exists."_

"Whatever. Are we still good for tonight?"

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Hello?"

"_Yeah sorry. Just...do you really think it's a good idea to come out and drink tonight? I know you've been having some...issues lately and I don't want things to be a bummer."_

"For you or for me?" I bit back.

"_Look, nevermind I said anything. It'll be good to see you, Naruto."_

"Yeah. It has been a while, huh?" I mused.

"_Ever since-"_

"Don't. I'll see you tonight, Sakura." I hung up before she could answer and I put a gloved hand through my hair.

It had snowed earlier in the day, so the entire street and sidewalks were covered in the cold, white substance. I breathed into the air to test how cold it was exactly, and a small cloud formed and I chuckled. I looked up to the sky and saw nothing but grey. People like Sakura told me all the time to get over my break up. To get over him. But when you give yourself to someone for so long, you really don't know anything else. Kiba was my soulmate. _Was_.

Some people call me the bad guy for being so bitter all this time. The many times Kiba tried calling me, texting me, trying to be friends. But I couldn't do it. I didn't want to. I wanted to be alone. After everything that had happened, I couldn't be around him. Our high school sweetheart, romantic comedy relationship wasn't gonna last.

I knew that now.

I walked away from the therapist's office and headed down the sidewalk, watching people pass me by and I continued looking down at the ground. My feet crunched the snow beneath them, and I just...watched.

A night of drinking can soothe the soul.


	2. Dancing On My Own

**bad guy. **chapter one **dancing on my own.**

The whole bar was carefully laid out so that you couldn't really see anyone across the establishment unless you were on the dance floor. It was loud, dark-save the stage lighting-and you really couldn't talk without shouting at someone's face. It was annoying, and it was giving me a headache. This really wasn't my scene. Not _anymore_. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and clasped my hands together, breathing out to try and calm down. I hadn't taken my anxiety medicine today. Usually, I do that before a session or a gathering, so my social awkwardness doesn't kick in; I had forgotten. More so, chose not to.

Sakura, who had chosen to go with a pink pixie cut, much different than her usual shoulder-length hairstyle, plopped down next to me. She handed me a drink, which I assumed was some sort of peach or pineapple flavor from it's sunset coloring.

"Sex on the Beach," she said, taking a sip. "It's good, mm, promise." She half-shouted, pointing to the straw. I rolled my eyes and took a sip, coughing almost immediately.

"Do they call it that because it hits you like coarse sand?" I shouted back, and Sakura hit me playfully on the shoulder. We had grown close over the years. When we were in high school, we had only really connected after...well...after that _incident_. She was working at Konohagakure Hospital, as an intern nurse. Now, she was a certified surgeon. Worked mostly on neurological cases. It was a very impressive feat to finish your whole doctorate in only two years. Sakura was one smart woman, and I loved her for that. But also...hated her for it.

"So…" She put her drink down on the table in front of us, "tell me something, will ya?" I looked in her direction, half listening to her voice and the other half listening to the terrible pop song they were playing as the 'hit of the year'. "How have you been?"

I scoffed, "You know the answer to that."

"Do I though? Do I _really_ know the answer to that?" She retorted, leaning her head slightly towards me. I glanced at her, looking down at my drink. I shook my head. "You're still hung up on him aren't you…?"

"It's hard for anyone to get over someone they've given their whole life to. It's near impossible. What do you expect from me?" I sighed, putting a hand through my hair. "Look, it's not as easy as it seems. Sure, two years seems like enough time to move on, but...there's still that part in my chest that's tugging at me saying I fucked everything up."

"No," Sakura put a hand on my shoulder and scotted a smidge closer, "it's not your fault. _He_ messed up. I promise you he did. Besides. You're better off. I liked Kiba, I did. But I can't forgive him for what he did to you."

I thought for a moment. She was right. She really was; I mean, who cheats on someone you've apparently loved after five years? It's asinine. But, I still felt I had done something to receive that treatment.

"_It's not what you think!"_

_"Yeah? Well what the fuck is it then!?"_

"_Naruto, please...listen to me…"_

"_No! I'm done. I can't take the lies any more. Fuck you, Kiba…"_

"You're right...It's just gonna take some time." I answered back, shaking away the memory. Sakura grabbed her drink again and chugged it. For a doctor, she really didn't seem to care for any dangers of alcohol poisoning.

"Come with me," she grabbed my hand and stood. "We're gonna dance."

"Haha, I'm good," I laughed it off, and held my ground. Comfortably on the smoke stained seats.

"No, you're gonna dance with me, dammit. Stop being sad and start living your twenties, dude. You don't have very long." Sakura raised an eyebrow at me, and yanked me straight to my feet. Damn, she was still strong too.

"Ouch, my poor gay heart. You know age is like our kryptonite." I joked, clutching my chest as if I had just been stabbed.

Sakura chuckled, "Well, you moping is your current kryptonite, Clark, so let's go." I growled reluctantly and followed her out to the dance floor. Robyn's "Dancing on My Own" started playing and Sakura moved her body as if she were auditioning to be one of the very talented lyra girls performing above the dance floor. It was like a cheaper version of Cirque du Soleil in a gay bar, and it was actually quite impressive. I moved from side to side awkwardly, not really wanting to move. The more Sakura bumped into me and got me laughing, I became looser and started dancing with my friend. This was the escape I needed; even if it was for just five minutes or an hour, it made me realize that I needed to surround myself with people that cared about me. That made me feel whole again.

_And yeah I know it's stupid, but I just gotta see it for myself_

_I'm in the corner watching you kiss her, oh oh…_

_And I'm right over here, why can't you see me?_

_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oooh._

_I keep dancing on my own._

I closed my eyes and everything went mute. The music was suddenly muddied by an encompassing silence that made things internal for me. I moved in slow motion as I felt weightless. Gravity wasn't an issue. Maybe it was a bit of the alcohol kicking in, or the fact that my body could finally function alone without medication or anxious thoughts. I could just be me...for one moment.

The night continued on and after at least seven or eight drinks, Sakura and I stumbled out of the bar laughing and hanging on each other. Sakura pulled out her phone, "Okay okay okay okay…!" She stumbled through pulling up the Lyft app, getting us a car. "Maybe the Lyft driver will be suuuper into blondes…!"

I bent over, feeling light headed, but chuckled, "Oh yeahhhh! And then he takes me home, and just bends me over and BANG!" I thrust my hips forward in an effort to stand up straight, but also emphasize the innuendo. I wasn't a classy drunk, I'll be honest. I took a couple steps backward and almost fell to the ground, until I was caught by two strong hands. "Whoaaaa!"

The mysterious hands pushed me up and I could see Sakura turn a bit pale, as if she instantly sobered up. I laughed, "You look like you've seen a GHOST...pfft, there isn't a ghost behind me is there!? Ooooh spooky, LEMME SEE YA-" I turned around and instantly sobered up too. I felt sick.

There, in front of me, standing a little bit taller than myself…"Kiba?"

Kiba Inuzuka blinked a couple of times, looking shocked but also scared.

"N-Naruto...Sakura? Wow, uh, it's been a while, huh?" I took a couple steps back, but I felt myself fall back forward, right into his arms again. I blushed, heating up and mixing up the concoction of liquors in my stomach. I gripped his arms, feeling the tension he was putting in to hold me up; he felt like he had been working out, and my hands went numb. Touching him was like touching glass. I had to be careful not to cut myself open. I pushed myself away from him and fell right on my ass.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Sakura called out, still refusing to move. But I could feel her anger climbing behind me. Was it originally this hot outside? It had to be two in the morning, there was no way that it would be this hot.

"I-I was just coming to get a couple of drinks...last call, you know?" He laughed sheepishly, pulling back his brown hair. That chocolate brown hair. He had gone with an undercut look, so his sides were shaved and he had grown out the top to be a bit more unruly than usual. Those hazel eyes locked onto my blue ones, and my heart skipped a beat. Tears welled up at the corners and I scurried up to run away. To run somewhere. I needed to leave. This moment was **not** gonna be ruined by Kiba Inuzuka.

I turned to run down the street, but Kiba grabbed my wrist. "Naruto, wait!"

You know when you have a moment of clarity that you think you can do something, like, for example: yell at someone? Or even throw a punch? Well, that's what I intended to do. Instead, I turned and threw up everything that was mixing and cooking in my stomach, and it landed right onto Kiba's shirt and shoes. All three of us stepped back, in shock and grossed out, and I wiped my mouth clean. I was a mess: tears, blushing, and vomit. I couldn't even feel what was on my face any more. Sakura came up to me and pulled me aside as the Lyft finally showed up.

She opened the door, and pushed me in. "You have a lot of nerve, Kiba."

Kiba sighed and looked down at the mess on his clothes, then to Sakura. "It's a public place. It's not like I meant to find you two here. Shit."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Goodbye, Kiba. Hope you enjoy last call." And she got in the car with me, as we pulled away. The last thing I remember is looking out the window and seeing Kiba watch us drive off. I fell asleep shortly after.

Some time had passed, and I woke up in a cold sweat in my apartment. I blinked, looking around. The room was still spinning from the intoxication, but I at least knew where I was. The studio apartment I had rented out was nice for just me. Enough space to work, and enough space to have people over. If I chose to. Not that I had people over often. That was probably the first time in a very long time that I had even been social with anyone, let alone people from high school.

I stood up, my legs weak. I was still in my clothes, which thank goodness. I didn't need Sakura undressing me. That would've proven that my night was just all around embarrassing. I tried remembering exactly what had happened, as I went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror as I flicked on the light. The brightness made me tense up and I squinted until I could fully adjust, and I looked disgusting. My hair was greasy, my lips chapped and sleep in my eyes still.

"_N-Naruto...Sakura?"_

I felt sick again. My eyes widened as I remembered: Kiba. I quickly fell to the ground in front of the toilet, flipped up the seat and plunged my face into the bowl, throwing up once more. I knew that this wasn't the alcohol this time. This was pure anxiety and panic. The toilet seat rebounded and fell to the back of my head, making me cough up a bit more vomit and I shook as I pushed myself to stand. I flushed it as I pushed up, and started breathing heavily. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

I scurried to my medicine cabinet and slammed it open, pulling out the pill bottle. I opened it with a shaky hand and poured out two pills, slamming them back with a dry throat. I stifled back tears as I did and dove to the sink, turning it on. I pushed my face under the faucet and let the water go down my gullet. The panicked breathing wouldn't stop and the tears rolled in rhythm down my face as I slid my back against the wall of my bathroom, straight to the floor.

My fingers found themselves laced in my locks, tugging at the strands; I could hear the slight tearing of each individual loose hair, and it was amplified even more by the fact my head was pounding. Everything was loud. And everything was big. I couldn't sit still or feel my feet. I just wanted everything to stop.

"Shut up….shut up...shut up...SHUT UP!"

Then, everything stopped. The sounds calmed down, and the only thing I could hear was the distant calling of cars on the roads below. No pounding, no tearing, nothing. My breathing calmed down a bit and I opened my eyes, shakily looking around. I hated getting anxiety attacks. They were always bad. And when they were really bad, they were _really bad_. I stood up, gathering my bearings. I then turned to my shower and cut it on, pulling back the curtains. I needed to wash up. A hot shower would always make me feel more relaxed.

I stripped off my clothes, weakly, and threw them into the laundry hamper by my bathroom door. The cold, hardwood floor of my bathroom felt nice against my bare feet. It sent a shiver up my spine and made me more inclined to get into the bath quicker. Luckily, it always heated up fast. I stepped in and let the water wash over my whole body first, saving my hair for later. And I breathed out in a sigh of relief, exasperating the last bit of anxiety I had left.

_**Kiba**_

I don't know what had gotten into me. I felt called to go out to a different part of town for once. Grab a drink, maybe listen to some music, strike up a lonely conversation. Something of the like. But I wasn't expecting_ that_.

Seeing Naruto after two years of silence and emotional damage was a culture shock to say the least. It was almost as if I had been hit in the face with a bat. Aluminum, not wood. But in reality, I was just puked on. I felt disgusted as I watched them drive away, and I looked down at myself. These clothes were ruined.

"Sir, are you okay?" A voice chimed in. Right.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Hey, remember, I said the caveat to you coming with me was that we drop the formalities. I'm in my hometown, I want it to be casual until the show." I reminded. I turned to look at the person with me. It was my personal assistant, Konohamaru. Yes, personal assistant. It's been a while since we last talked, so maybe a bit of catch up is necessary?

Seven years had passed since Naruto and I had gotten together. We graduated high school, moved in together, and started a life. A new, stress free one. But, things started changing. Naruto wanted to go to school for music, just like me, but as time passed he felt it wasn't for him. Which was fine. Nothing about that was wrong, at all! People lose passion, but I had hit my stride. I thought he would be there with me, but...he began to resent me. I had improved my composition skills, and picked up another instrument, and started writing more and more original music and covering other songs, posting them online. Suddenly, I gained a presence.

We were excited for each other, as at the same time Naruto had begun studying history and teaching. The more success that tacked onto my schedule, the more I began to realize we were drifting apart. It was painful to think of, but we fought. **A lot**. Over stupid things: groceries, bills, free time, or even just entering the apartment wrong. It was then I decided I was gonna get back at him in the worst way possible. I went out. I drank. And I found myself in someone else's home. Bed. With them. I came home ashamed. I couldn't...I couldn't return to my old ways of being the good liar. Especially since with Naruto, I was a bad liar.

The break up was messy. It was honest and messy. And I regret it to this day. Once he had moved out, which I insisted I leave instead but he wouldn't let me, I started focusing full force on my music. I signed to a label, and moved out of the city within the year. I started writing for other people, producing my own stuff, and now I was able to start calling myself an artist. This first tour was a start of a budding career, and of course, my label wanted me to go to my hometown so that I could really bank on the marketability of "hometown hero". I was reluctant, for the puke-filled reason tonight.

Konohamaru took out some wet wipes and began wiping me down, and I laughed, "You don't need to do that…" He continued and looked at me, his green eyes showing genuine concern; the kid was a fresh nineteen, wanting to make it in the marketing world. Konohamaru was a sweet kid and knew what he was doing when it came to PR and assisting me through tough situations, but sometimes he could be a bit overwhelming. I wanted to leave him at the hotel, but he insisted to come with as protection.

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you in there with vomit on your clothes," Konohamaru took out another wet wipe and started scrubbing away at my shoes, "besides, these are nice clothes. I wanna try and salvage them as best as I can. We really don't have time to go to a cleaners in the morning. You've got that morning show interview. WHICH BY THE WAY, why are we even out this late!?" The way his mind worked was funny on its own.

I scratched the back of my head and sighed, "Well, you've got a point. The interview isn't until 11am any way. So, what bad could one drink do?"

"You could easily just drink in your room," he threw away the last few and had saved me from at least looking like a dumpster, "you have to wake up at 9am so we can get you to the studio, and they have to put you in makeup at 10:30 so that way you're ready for the interview at 11. You need your rest, Kiba." Konohamaru scrolled through his agenda on his phone, flipping it around to show me the time. It _was_ 3am. I rolled my eyes; I hated when he was right.

"Fine. I'll just take a shot in the room and I'll go out tomorrow after the...press conference?" I asked, not really sure of my own schedule. Seeing Naruto again really made things jumbled for me.

"No, press conference doesn't really apply to music. You're not an athlete." Konohamaru dryly replied.

"Hey, vocals are a workout, therefore you could say…"

"Don't."

"I'm a vocal athlete." I smirked, shooting him finger guns as a joke.

Konohamaru blinked a couple of times, and rolled his eyes, "That was fucking stupid, I'm sorry sir." It was worth a try. One day, I would be able to crack that wall down. "Tomorrow, after the interview, you have to go to the venue to make sure everything is set for your first show and then also approve the final images for the merch orders."

I nodded and started walking back towards where we had walked from and Konohamaru followed closely in tow. The walk was silent for a couple of minutes until I could feel the tension break; Konohamaru met my speed of walking and looked down, clearing his throat. "So...what was that about?"

I put my hands in my pockets and breathed out. The frigid air got colder as that question came out. "Uh...nothing. Just...an old friend."

"There isn't gonna be any like...publicity issues with being back here, is there? I don't know if I'm ready for a scandal. Plus, this is like super early in your career to have something like this." Konohamaru warned, starting to panic.

I shook my head, "No. just...y'know? Don't worry about it," I flashed a smile. If I was gonna be a good liar, I knew that Konohamaru would at least fall for it. "It's not going to be an issue. In fact…" I took in a big breath and looked at the skyline coming in the distance.

"I'm glad to be back….home."


End file.
